bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Returnees
Returnees or Returning Houseguests is a twist in this series used to give previous houseguests another chance at the game. *So far, eight seasons have featured at least one returning player, Season 2 - Johto, Season 3 - Hoenn, Season 4 - Sinnoh, Season 5 - Redemption, Season 7 - Kalos, Season 9 - Orre, Season 10 - BOTS & Season 12 - Galar. History Season 2 - Johto *As the final twist related to the theme of the season: Good vs. Evil, Connor and Aly from Season 1 - Kanto were chosen to represent the Evil and Good Teams respectively. Season 3 - Hoenn *This season featured a Siblings Twist where Season 1 - Kanto houseguest Elijah returned and entered the game during Week 8 since his sister was able to survive eight evictions. Season 4 - Sinnoh *Since the twist for the season was Coaches, six successful players from the first three seasons returned to function as coaches with the promise that four would enter the game and play as houseguests if they were able to keep their houseguests safe. Julia Rae and Matthias kept all of their houseguests safe and entered the game. Ruthie lost both of her houseguests and was eliminated. Renee and Jenna faced off in a live competition to determine who would enter and Renee won, securing her spot in the game. Season 5 - Redemption *The first all returnee season of the series, twenty houseguests from the first four seasons who were deemed in dire need of Redemption returned for one more chance to correct the past. Season 7 - Kalos *In an elaborate twist where the 6 winners of this series controlled two catfish/puppet accounts named Jade and Lae, the winners were promised entry into the game if they got the power called The Nuclear Halting Hex to be used. By winning HoH and nominating who they suspected to have the hex, Jade forced Jared to play the hex and unleash the winners on the house. All of the winners except Renee entered the game. Season 9 - Orre *Following the Past, Present and Future themed twist for the season, the Blast From the Past component of the twist brought back ten houseguests to get a second chance at the game. Seven of them were pre-jurors on their original season and three of them were on jury. Season 10 - Battle of the Seasons *For the second time in series history, a season with all returnees was announced where some of the most noteworthy players in the series would return for a Battle of the Seasons. Season 12 - Galar *As a part of the Big Brother Pokemon Museum twist, six returnees played on the season. Returnees With Improved Placements *Here you will find a comprehensive list of returning houseguest who improved their placement from their original season. Trivia *Nicole G, Renee and QuilLynn are the only three houseguests to win as a returning player. *Victor, Kate and Alivia are the only returning players to get the same placement twice. *Every time that returning houseguests have been featured, someone from Season 1 - Kanto has returned, except for Season 12 - Galar *Duncan, QuilLynn and Ali M are the only players to play twice and never be voted out both times. *QuilLynn and Ali M are the only players to play two times and never have a vote cast against in both seasons. Category:Administrative